


Oblivious idiots

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 60 Minute Writing Challenge, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, TWO IDIOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Just some idiots getting ready for a tournament! (being cute idiots at that)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Oblivious idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> So doing a little writing challenge where we are given a prompt and only have 60 minutes to write on it.
> 
> This week the prompt was: Glass  
> Challenge: Add penguins
> 
> Well dammit-- here we go!

“Ah! Kageyama! Look!” Hinata squealed as he grabbed Kageyama’s arm and dragged him where the trophies were. “Gwah! Look at how much they sparkle!” 

“They are supposed to,” Kageyama said, shaking from his hold. 

Hinata glared and ignored the deadpan, not excited tone from Kageyama. “I didn’t know glass could sparkle like this!” 

“Why wouldn’t glass sparkle?” Kageyama asked. 

“I don’t know! But just look! Maybe it has some kind of of glitter in it!” he exclaimed. 

“Can’t be. They would not glitter the trophies, dumb ass,” Kageyama huffed. 

“Well then what the hell is it? Hrm? All knowing Kageyama! If it is not glitter then what?!” he asked, standing on his toes to make him just a tad taller as he challenged Kageyama.

“It is the lighting, stupid,” Kageyama said. 

“You are both dumb asses,” Tsukishima said, walking by and glaring at them. “Haven’t you ever heard of crystal?” 

Hinata turned back to the trophies and squealed. “Real crystal?!” 

Tsukishima sighed. “It really doesn’t take much to impress you, does it. Simple minded fool.”

Hinata was not going to let Tsukishima's remark get to him. He was too impressed by the sparkle coming off the trophies to care what he thought. The way they stood so brilliantly and shone brightly. He wanted to bring one home for his school. 

“I wonder if we would all get individual ones like this that sparkled!” he said. 

“Come on, we need to get ready,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata was reaching out to touch it. His mother once had a crystal figure of a dove he loved to stare at as a child-- but when he had touched it, it fell over and broke. He had barely had a chance to feel the smooth cold crystal before it toppled over and his mother was yelling at him. 

“Don’t touch that!” Daichi yelled-- making Hinata jump up in the air. “Go get ready and warm up!” 

Kageyama grabbed the back of his bag strap that was across his body and dragged him to the locker room. He was wailing and kicking till Kageyama let go and he fell right on his ass on the floor. 

“Kageyama! Why?!” he whined, standing up and rubbing his bottom. “Now I’m gonna have a bruise!” 

“Like you aren’t covered in bruises anyway?” Kageyama pointed out. 

“But not my butt!” he exclaimed. 

Kageyama smirked and pushed him to the locker. “We can change that after the game.” 

Hinata squeaked. He wasn’t sure what other sound to make. Sure, they had made out quite a bit lately, but they never really spoke about it. Plus, he wasn’t sure how you brought this up, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask one of his upperclassmen about it! 

Kageyama leaned in, smacking his lips on his. “At least I know how to shut you up now.” 

“So are they really just doing that now?” Tsukishima asked, waving his hand at the two obvious idiots who forgot their teammates were in the locker room. 

“Seems so,” Sugawara said. 

“Are we going to just… not say anything?” Yamaguchi asked, his freckles blushed over. 

“What is the point? They are too dumb to even realize the locker room is full of people,” Tsukishima said. 

“Plus this is old news,” Sugawara said. 

“No shit, they just about tore up the club room last week,” Daichi said. “Gonna ring their damn necks next time!” 

“Do you think they are even aware of what they are doing?” Yamaguchi asked as Kageyama smacked his lips once more to Hinata’s.

“Not one bit,” Sugawara laughed, smacking Yamaguichi’s back-- his face was crimson red now. 

Their teammates all shook their heads and headed out to the court. “C’mon! We need to warm up!” Daichi yelled when he was out of the love bird’s sight. 

Hinata squealed as Kageyama backed away from him, acting as if he did not just flat out kiss him. Sitting on the bench, Kageyama was changing his shoes and getting his bag straight to carry out-- Hinata was still in a mind fuck. His head was spinning as it always did after Kageyama kissed him. 

This wasn’t just some late night practice with just the two of them in the gym and somehow half naked in the team club room. The game had not even started! Usually they were both all sweaty and Kageyama tasted heavily of salt-- but this time it was just his sports drink on his lips as he kissed him. 

“Stop staring at me,” Kageyama said. 

“But Kageyama!” he whined, and bent down where Kageyama was tying his shoes and stared up at him from between his legs. “You just kissed me! And it wasn’t like....” How did he say? Exhaustion stupidity? That was what he usually figured it was. They had pushed their minds and body to the brink and somehow ended up tangled together. 

“Yeah, so?” Kageyama said, putting his hand in his face and pushing him away. “We were just kissing the other night and you were jerking me off.” 

“Kageyama!” he hissed and rushed forward putting his hand over his mouth. 

Kageyama pulled his hand from his mouth. “What? You did jerk me off.” 

“Ohmygod we don’t talk about that!” he yelled. He was ready to melt into the floor right at that moment. 

Kageyama lifted a brow. “Why not? You were quite vocal when I was sucking your dick last week.” 

“Ohmygod!” he yelled, about to race out of the locker room. How could he be so casual about this? He was fine with never talking about those moments he had with Kageyama. 

He was fast, but somehow Kageyama was faster. His wrist was grabbed and he was spun back around and slammed into the locker. “Oof!” 

“Why are you running away?” Kageyama asked. 

He felt his face burning. He couldn't even look at Kageyama. It was like the first time they had made out-- he couldn’t look at Kageyama the next day at all during practice and he got more into working his receives than thinking about Kageyama kissing him. 

“We have to warm up!” he squeaked. 

“You’re lying,” Kageyama said. 

“I am not!” 

“Are too,” Kageyama said, leaning back in, kissing his lips. “And I’m gonna keep doing this til you acknowledge it.” 

“But--”

Kageyama was kissing him again. He wanted to push him away, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure if he would rather have him kissing him, or tossing a good serve to him. 

He was so damn confused. 

But he did enjoy the way Kageyama kissed him. It wasn’t as mechanical as he thought it would be. Kageyama was precise with how his lips moved against his, and he felt his body melting into the locker. 

How was he expected to play if Kageyama kept doing this to him? He was so damn flustered! This wasn’t fair! He had to be on his game today so he didn’t let his team down!

But he also didn’t want to stop either. There was this rush and thrill when Kageyama bent down and kissed him. The way his hand so gently caressed his cheek and how gentle he was. Usually Kageyama was so aggressive and harsh-- but not when doing this. 

He was so lost into the kiss, his mouth opening and Kageyama sliding his tongue against his. This was heating up just as fast as it did in the club room! But they were in a locker room and someone could come in any minute!

“Dude! Did you hear? That new team has a penguin for a mascot!” Bokuto roared out as he walked into the locker room with Kuroo. 

“That is not a penguin!” Kuroo exclaimed. 

“It totally is dude! Come on! I’ll take you over to their court and you tell me that thing is not a penguin!” Bokuto said. 

“I am not going across the gym just to prove you wrong,” Kuroo said. 

Kageyama kissed his lips one more and pulled away, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. “You’re my boyfriend so deal with it,” Kageyama said, stepping away. 

“Shouldn’t we talk about this!” he yelled back. 

Kageyama just held up his middle finger to him and kept walking. 

“Little dude!” Bokuto said. “Wanna go see a penguin mascot?” 

Hinata lit up and smiled. “Of course I do!” 

Kuroo sighed. “It is not a penguin!” 

“Why are your lips swollen?” Bokuto asked. 

Hinata felt his cheeks go red and shook his head. He definitely did not need to go into this with these two. “Show me the penguin! C’mon Kuroo!” 

“It is not a damn penguin!” Kuroo yelled, but Hinata and Bokuto were skipping out of the locker room anyway. 

“Penguin! Penguin!” Hinata and Bokuto were chanting as they went to search for this illusive mascot.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (≚ᄌ≚)ℒℴѵℯ  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
